My invention relates to a method for automatically removing synthetic resin articles from the die of an injection moulding machine.
Such a method is known per se. For example it is possible when the die halves are in the open position, to seize the synthetic product by means of a grab and remove it from the die. After this operation the grab should discharge the product by a rotary or swinging movement to outside the active area of the injection moulding machine. Such a method has the drawback that a complicated and consequently expensive, apparatus is required for performing all these movements of the grab. When performing such a method much space is occupied, and this will be very disadvantageous because in most cases the product should undergo a subsequent treatment, like e.g. printing, labelling, stacking to a particular unit etc.
Such subsequent treatments are as a rule performed with equipment which likewise occupies space, while in addition thereto there should also be space for operators etc. in charge of supervision and inspection.